Snake Charmer
by BeautifulShadesofBlue
Summary: When Yona, Hak, Yun, Gija, Jeno and Jeaha leave Shina back at camp, they come back to find him injured by an intruder that invaded their camp, the crew are very surprised at what they find out about the intruder next! What exactly is the goal of this intruder that goes by the alias of "Snake"? Is the stranger really a bad person?


Snake Charmer

"Yona," A voice whispered. "Yona! Ugh… What a pain." Suddenly, a bucket of cold water splashed onto Yona's face.

"AH!" she screamed. "Yun!" Yun stood above her with a smirk.

"We have to cross **three** mountains before nightfall. I expect you to be up, even if you are a princess."

"What does me being a princess have to do with it?" Yona asked.

"Yun!" Called a voice. The concern and mere worry in his voice informed them that, it couldn't possibly be Hak, or carefree Jeno-obviously not Shina-obviously-or sly Jeaha so… "What have you done to the princess!?" shrieked Gija. Yun crossed his arms.

"What does it look like, Gija?" he asked. Water dripped off of Yona's shivering face.

"Gija," began Yona. She wiped her face with her cloak.

"Yes, Princess?" he asked, eagerly.

"Yun is right. I was being a sleepy head and, it didn't hurt me in the slightest." Yun groaned loudly.

"Come eat breakfast," he said.

Yona, Yun and Gija walked over to a boiling pot where beautiful, fragrant smells were everywhere. Shina sat on one side wolfing down his soup with Ao on his right shoulder. Jeaha sat next to his combing his hair with his fingers.

"Ah, Yun!" said Jeaha.

"What?" he replied, annoyed.

"Are you sure there's nothing better to eat in this area? I could use some meat!" Yun squinted.

"If you don't want to eat the food I cook," Yun began to yell. "you can start cooking for yourself!" Jeno looked up from eating his food.

"Jeno will do it, Jeno will do it!" he exclaimed. Everyone laughed. Except for Hak. He was standing beneath a ridge, staring at the distant sunrise.

"Hak," greeted Yona. Hak turned his head toward her and nodded, curtly.

"Hak? It really doesn't sit well with me when you stare off into the middle distance." He said nothing. Yona frowned and began to walk away.

"Did Yun freak out about the fact that I haven't come to breakfast, yet?" Hak asked. Yona turned with a smile.

"Full on freak out," she said. "He did say it was time to be heading out."

"Well," he groaned. "The silence was good while it lasted."

They all walked for hours. They walked, and walked, and walked. Yona rubbed her ankles, trying not to let anyone see but, of course, with Hak staying annoyingly close to her, he noticed.

"Ankles hurt again?" he asked.

"None of your business! Shut up, Hak!" retorted Yona. Yun rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"I still feel bad for you," said Yun to Hak. Their ears twitched. They could hear something in the bushes, rustling. They both let out a relieved sigh when they saw a happy Jeno popping out of the shrubbery.

"Jeno's hungry!" he giggled. Yun looked very crossly at him.

"I wish you could have told me that BEFORE we passed some wild edible plants!" he barked. Yona grabbed her stomach.

"Food sounds good," she said. Shina stared farther over the hill. He walked over to Yona and patted her shoulder. She turned to him.

"Yes, Shina?" she asked. He pointed in front of her. She grunted with effort, squinting her eyes as much as she could without closing them. Finally, she realized what she was looking at!

"Shina!" Yona exclaimed, happily. "You're wonderful!" She skipped over to Yun. "There's a town not to far from here where perhaps there is a market."

"Which means food for Jeno!" Beamed Jeno. Yun scowled.

"Since you are all obviously so set on eating," Yun began. "I shall give the map to our dear Lightning Beast." Hak's eyes widened.

"Why is this somehow falling on my chest?! Mine is injured, remember?" he asked, flustered.

"I'll put it on your shoulder then, Ex General," Boasted Yun.

After a few minor mishaps, I.e. Hak reading the map incorrectly, they were just behind the boundaries of the town.

"Hak," started Yona.

"Yes?"

"You read maps horribly!" Hak got a very annoyed expression on his face.

Jeaha began, "Hak used to be a General. He can read maps just fine. I believe he's being distracted by something."

"What in Kouka Kingdom would distract Hak?" mumbled Yona to herself.

"Shut up, Droop-Eyes," said Hak.

"You do enjoy causing consternation, don't you?" asked Jeaha. Hak smiled, slightly.

"Alright," started Yun. "we're going into the village so we need to-" Yun was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a droning; "Blend in." Yun crossed his arms.

"Well, if you're so smart, maybe I should give the map to Lightning Beast again!"

"NO!" everyone shouted. They walked into town. It seemed bustling and happy which was a nice change for Yona's ever growing group.

' _Good_.' Yona thought. _'Here's a town that stayed happy under Father's rule_.'

"Hmm!" Jeno exclaimed, joyfully. "Jeno smells food!" Drool slid down his cheeks. Yun gave a nasty look to him.

"You're disgusting! Wipe that off!" Though, Yun had to admit, his stomach was growling as well. He believed everyone's was. Yona certainly knew that her stomach was growling. They all looked around the wonderful and bustling town. There were smiles-real smiles- all around. As well as joyful laughter. There was something for everyone. Yun was buying bandages and medicines. Jeno was, of course, soaking all the different, beautiful smell of food. Sadly, Shina had to stay behind at camp because frankly, the mask might have been a dead-give-away simply saying; "tourist." Jeaha was talking to some of the local women. Charmer he thought himself to be, pervert he was. Yona and Gija were walking through the town. It was a perfect time for them to smile and laugh and let their guard down for the first time in a while.

"This reminds me very much of the White Dragon village," said Gija.

"How so?" Yona asked.

"The White Dragon village was always so peaceful and happy besides the everlasting yelling of Granny," he paused. "I wonder how Granny is doing?" Yona held Gija's hand as they walked.

"There is one thing I know for certain," she said.

"That is, Princess?"

"She is so proud of you," Yona finished. Gija's eyes sparkled. He needed to hear that. With all the strength in his Dragon arm, the strength Yona gave him was far stronger. Even if Yona wasn't the Crimson Dragon King, Gija knew that he wanted to serve her.

Hak was standing in an armory.

 _'I hate to disobey you, King II…_ ' He thought. _'But your daughter, Princess Yona, has an unwavering determination to protect her friends_.' He winced at how he thought Kind II would react. _'She wants to learn swordsmanship and she cannot do that without a sword_. ' He picked up the one thing he hoped Yona would never have to touch… A weapon.

After buying food, much to Jeno's delight, they ate at a near by café. Then, they gathered their things and began to walk back to camp even though darkness was upon them.

 _'I should give it to her_.' thought Hak. _'But, she was just so happy… Tomorrow_.' Hak was quickly pulled out of his deep thoughts by Yun.

"You've been unusually quiet all this time," he said.

"Really?" asked Hak. "Didn't notice."

They returned to camp and the first sight they saw was Shina, painfully, holding his stomach. Yona gasped.

"Shina! Are you alright?" she asked, worriedly. He nodded.

"…There was," he winced. "an intruder… He fought back and hit my stomach but, I tied him up… behind that tree…" It seemed as if Yun's hair had turned to fire.

"He could have taken my book!" he yelled, angrily. "I'd like to give him a piece of my genius mind!" Quickly, Yun ground up some herbs and gave them to Shina. "Put these in tea, you'll be fine." Before Shina could say or ask anything, everyone had huddled behind the tree where the intruder was tied up. The first thing anyone saw of the intruder, was a gray cloak and pants with blue boots covering his feet. He hid his face inside the billowing cloak. Gija had his white claws extended, just in case.

"Who are you!?" Gija asked. There was silence. The stranger said nothing.

"Why did you invade our camp!?" asked Yona. No reply.

"You didn't touch my spear, right?" asked Hak.

"Jeno doesn't think that was very nice of you!" exclaimed Jeno.

"Look at what you did to Shina!" said Jeaha as he pointed behind himself to Shina. Complete and utter silence.

"Ugh!" Grunted Yun. "What a pain!" he quickly yanked off the cloak and everyone was shocked and surprised at what they saw. HE was a SHE. Everyone stared.

"It's a girl! " yelled Jeaha, excitedly as he popped up behind Yun. Yun elbowed him in the stomach and Jeaha fell back. Finally, the first words out of the intruder.

"I wouldn't have come here if I thought that Mr. Sword was going to be here!" she yelled, annoyed. She slightly, gestured to Shina. Shina turned to her and crooked his head slightly. Everyone was still staring.

"Surprised I'm a girl?" she asked with an eyebrow up. Her hair was long and brown and parted on the side. She had blue, intelligent eyes.

"In our defense, you're wearing pants! Hardly customary for a lady," said Jeaha.

"Good thing I'm not a lady then," she said, aloof.

"What's your name?" asked Yun.

"Finally!" said the stranger. "Someone who knows some etiquette."

"See? Even the thief gets it!" he said.

"I am not a thief!" she retorted. "I simply take advantage of a situation where I can acquire things." She spoke so fast almost no one heard her. "Also," she said. "my name is Snake." Everyone furrowed their eyebrows.

"That can't possibly be your name! Can it?" asked Yona. Snake rolled her eyes.

"Well of course it's not my name," she said. "It's just what people call me, being as 'thief' and all. And right now, it's what you'll call me, too."

Jeaha stood up.

"Quite demanding, isn't she?" he said. Yun elbowed him again.

"Not that bright, is he?" said Snake.

"Well," chimed in Hak. "I say we take her out."

"Hak!" barked Yona. "We are not going to kill Snake!" Yun rubbed his forehead in stress.

"Half-wit idiot…" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Hak.

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with, Lightning Beast," said Yun, far too nice.

"Do I get a say in this?" asked Snake.

Everyone gasped. They looked behind them, Snake wasn't tied up! She was in the tree!

"Your friend here isn't very good at tying knots," she said.

'Her unblinking gaze,' thought Yona. 'is unnerving and disconcerting yet… Kind.' Yona smiled.

"You can stay with us tonight," she said.

"WHAT?!" everyone said.

"She's not a bad person. She didn't run away even when she had the chance to," said Yona. "Plus, she was just hungry!" Snake squinted.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I heard your stomach growling," Yona laughed.

 _'The Princess has gotten much better at noticing things_.' Though Hak. _'First in Port Awa, now here_.' Snake climbed out of the tree.

"If it's not too much trouble," started Snake.

"Don't worry!" said Yona. "Yun is the best cook around!"

That night everyone sat down in front of a warm, burning fire. Yun poured some soup into Snake's bowl. He sat down next to her.

"So," he started. "what's your name?" Snake spit into her bowl by accident.

"I told you. Snake."

"You said it wasn't your real name, so what is it?" Yun pressed. Snake was about to take a sip of soup when Yun snatched it from her.

"Hey!" she spat.

"I don't feed people who don't tell me their names," he snapped. Snake rolled her eyes.

"It's…" she stuttered. "Reicheru." Yun nodded and handed her her bowl of soup.

"Thanks," she said, sarcastically.

"Goodnight, Princess," said Gija.

"Goodnight, Gija," said Yona. Yona walked towards Reicheru.

"I never got your name," said Reicheru.

"Yona," she beamed. "That's Jeaha, Jeno, Gija, Hak and Shina." Reicheru looked down.

"Who's he?" she asked. Yona looked behind her.

"That's Yun," she said. ' _Yun_ …' thought Reicheru.

Everyone laid down under the stars. Yun and Reicheru had their backs to each other.

"So," started Yun. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Reicheru replied.

"Shut up!" grunted Yun. He heard whispers in the background.

"Yun!" called Gija. Yun sat up angrily.

"WHAT!?" Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. He squinted. Then looked next to him. Reicheru was also squinting at the crowd. They both looked down. They were holding hands! They both widened their eyes and blushed.

"Why are you holding hands?" cried Jeaha.

"We're not holding hands!" barked Yun and Reicheru together.

"What are you doing then?" asked Hak.

"He's…" started Reicheru.

"Checking her pulse!" finished Yun.

"Pulse?" asked Yona.

"Yup," they said.

"OH!" Everyone sighed. They all turned away from Yun and Reicheru.

"They were definitely holding hands!" said Hak.

"They were?" asked Gija.

THE END!


End file.
